One Night Is Forever
by scarletskies-x
Summary: A quick visit turns to an all nighter as two friends realise their feelings for each other. LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! KaiHil Don't like, don't read! Written for a friend.


Hello! This is Angelic Kitsune with a LEMON story! (Grins) I'm such a perv. But I did promise my friend that I'd make a lemon story (one-shot). Just one. So this is mostly for her, but I am hoping you R&R anyway! This is a KaiHil though! If you're not a perv then don't bother to read this story. Anyway, here we go. Oh, and Angel (my muse) isn't here because she's too young for such a story!

Oh, and this is my first Lemon fic, so be nice! I've always _enjoyed _reading lemon, but I haven't exactly written any. So yeah, this is the first and yeah so be extra nice to my poor fragile self! (Smiles)

Tori – Yesh! A story for me!

Miko – Oohh! This is not good for a priestess to see…no, no, no!

Author – Oh stop complaining, you know you like it!

Tori - Yeah Miko! You know you wanna….

Author – Oh yeah!

Miko – Silence! Let's hurry up this story okay!

Tori – See, she's restless! (Receives a glare from Miko) Oh, uhm, AK doesn't own Beyblade or anything else copyrighted in this fic!

Author – Miko would _like _to dedicate this story to my good friend. You know who you are!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Talking in a flashback" _

'_Thinking in a flashback' _

_**One Night Is Forever**_

&&

**HILARY'S POV**

_So how exactly did I end up here? Lying beside Kai Hiwatari after experiencing one of the most breath-taking things of my life. It was amazing. The one moment Kai and I were one. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey Kai." I smiled as Kai opened the door of his apartment. "Oh Hilary. Hi." I could see he probably wasn't feeling well, so I invited myself in. "First things first, here. Homework." He scowled at the sight of the books and sheets of paper I held out to him. "Put it over there." He pointed to a coffee table in the room beside the hall we stood in. I walked over to the said coffee table then turned on my heel to leave._

"_Where're you going?" Kai asked, blocking the doorway and my only escape. Not that I wanted to escape. I have had feelings for Kai for so long that any moment alone with him was a treasure to me. "I-I was j-just g-gonna g-go back h-home." My voice began to jump as my ruby orbs took in his muscular, toned chest that he had gladly exposed._

"_Really? Well why not stay?" His voice had a husky side that made the hair on the back of my head stand. But I wasn't scared in any way, it was another feeling but I couldn't pinpoint it. He approached me and I started to quiver. His lifted his hand to slowly grace my cheek, his skin was soft against mine and I was completely lost in the moment and in utter bliss. "Hilary…" My name on his lips was a whisper as he gradually closed the gap between us. _

_Before his lips met mine, the seconds in between were filled with mixed emotions. Excitement, wonder, confusion and…lust._

_His lips encountered mine and we locked in an innocent kiss that became more and more passionate as the seconds passed. We parted for air, "Kai…" Was all I could say. By now lust had consumed my whole body and I was unsure what to do with this yearning I couldn't hold back. _

_Kai pressed himself closer to me. I looked into his crimson eyes and saw the same desire I felt. His hand moved to my back as he leaned down and kissed me once more. _

_He put a foot forward and I stepped back. Before I knew it, I was lying on the couch with Kai on top of me. My arms pinned up as he kissed me and his free hand slid under my shirt. I moaned as his hand slid over my stomach. I knew then I wanted him as much as he wanted me._

_My voice trapped itself in my throat and I was unable to speak. "Nervous?" A sly smirk crept onto his lips as he said this. I nodded slowly. "First time right?" His questions were short, but I understood everything he asked me. _

"_M-Maybe we shouldn't d-do this." My voice freed itself, "I mean…w-we c-can't." He gave me a slight glare, "And why not?" I didn't exactly have a question to this, all I knew was there was this feeling in the pits of my stomach. Part of it grumbled to stop and make the proper decision. The other part told me to forget what my conscience said and go with it, be free. That part was Kai. His eyes told me it wasn't just lust that he held for me, but it was so much more._

_  
I gulped and shook my head, slowly leaning up, I kissed him._

_He interpreted this as permission to continue, which was exactly what it was. His hand slipped behind me and under my shirt. He unclipped the bra I wore and smirked as he parted from me. _

_I could already feel the heat radiate from our bodies and our slow breaths. My hands moved down his chest to his pant belt. His smirk stayed put as I fumbled to undo the belt. "Patience Hilary." I stopped and looked up at him; he was right, I had to calm down. We weren't going anywhere else that night were we?_

_His hands moved around my body and slipped off my shirt in seconds. And before I knew it, my whole chest was exposed. "Now we're fair." Laughing lightly, we kissed again. I would've enjoyed everything to move a little faster, but I knew that would come later. _

_I tried to reach for his belt but his stronger hands stopped my smaller ones. We separated and he shook his head dismissively, "My turn again." Without much warning, he slipped off my underwear. I was bare underneath my skirt and that was the only garment I had left on. _

_Kai slid down and disappeared under my skirt. I moaned as I felt a hot breath under my remaining garment. _

_But instead of feeling Kai's hot tongue enter me, I felt something a little more uncomfortable. His fingers moved around inside me as I squirmed. 'Man she's tight.' Kai thought, his fingers continued to move around inside mer. I moaned each time he did. _

_**NORMAL POV**_

_He then hit a special spot in her that made her practically screech his name. He hit the spot numerous times before she finally climaxed and he removed his finger from inside her. Small traces of blood were evident on his index finger, 'Blood. Not much. But she is a beginner.' His perverted thoughts pushed a smirk onto his lips as his mouth closed in around her private areas. _

_He slipped his tongue within Hilary and received a loud moan. "Oh!" This was a good encouragement for the Russian as his tongue continued to explore within her walls. After much exploration, he found the same spot that had earlier sent her over the edge. His tongue hit her clit (A/N …). "Oh Kai!" She moaned as her hands held onto his head. _

_He hit the spot once more and then again before she screamed, "Kai!" As another climax hit her. _

_He withdrew himself from under her skirt and licked his lips, "Mmm…" He smirked while Hilary lay below him, panting for air. "K-Kai…n-now it's m-my t-turn." She said in between breaths as she reached for his belt once more. _

_Finally she managed to unbuckle it and his pants fell down to around Kai's knees. She reached for the waist band of his boxers then quickly pulled them off. _

_Kai was happy to let her have her way for a while since he had already done a lot. _

_Hilary gasped at the sight of Kai's bulging cock. Her hand reached out to touch it. She caressed it as Kai had done before to her cheek. She got a moan from the Russian who was above her. Her hand gripped his member tightly receiving yet another loud moan from the blader. Her hand moved up and down his shaft as Kai groaned and moaned every time. _

_In moments, he came and released. Hilary giggled as Kai, who was still above her, panted for air just as she had done. _

"_That was fun." He moved closer to her ear and nibbled down at it. From her ear, he moved to her shoulder then progressed up to her neck. He suckled at a spot receiving a low groan from Hilary. "Kai…" Was all she said as he continued his attack on her neck. _

_He revealed blood from the spot he'd been working on, then moved around to another spot._

_  
After attacking her neck for quiet some time, he went over to her other shoulder and bit the skin, leaving a small bruise. "Kai…you seem like a pro." Hilary giggled, as her hands on his back slowly massaged any spots she could reach. "Not really. This is my first time too." Hilary was shocked at this declaration. Kai happily took this opportunity to take Hilary's erect nipple into his mouth._

_After sucking on it, and getting many moans and groans from Hilary, he moved onto the other nipple. _

_He removed himself from her nipples and slowly massaged her well-rounded breasts. His thumb grazed over the bud of her nipple and took in the moans that followed. He looked into her eyes as he continued to massage her breasts. He could see the begging in her eyes. He knew she wanted him now, just like he wanted her right then and there._

_But he didn't want to hurt here. That was why he stalled by pleasuring her first. Pain was going to follow if they began the real dance of love. But he cared too much for her to harm her. _

"_Kai. It's okay. I don't mind the pain." She smiled softly. Kai nodded and took off the remainder of her clothes. _

_He readied himself before her entrance. He glanced at her one last time. She nodded, "I said not to worry. I'll be fine. I can take the pain. You'll be here anyway." She smiled again but he could feel the tremble in her voice. She was reluctant, but all she wanted was to be one with Kai. And that moment was now. _

_Her hands clenched at his shoulders as Kai slowly pushed himself into her. He was half way through, then felt the barrier of virginity. _

_One more look at her tender face, he saw her eyes were shut tightly ready to embrace the pain._

_He pushed through her barrier. Hilary tightened her grip on Kai's shoulders. Hurriedly, the blue-haired blader pushed his lips onto Hilary's to quite her scream. He kissed her more passionately to take her mind off the pain. She continued to scream into his mouth for a while. As Kai carried on moving in and out of her, the pain steadily evaporated. _

_The pain gave way to pleasure. Hilary moaned every time Kai hit the special spot within her walls._

"_F-faster…" She moaned as Kai complied. He moved in and out of her faster and harder. "K-keep going! Kai…" She groaned more and more, louder and louder, "Oh please don't stop. Oh Kai…" _

_Kai didn't stop and moved as fast as he could into and out of her. Once, twice, three times he hit her clitoris. The spot within her that made her go nuts. "Oh gosh. I'm so…c-close…" She whispered just loud enough for Kai to hear. "M-me too…" Kai groaned as he, for the last time, hit the **spot**. Hilary was sent over the edge, "KAI!" Her nails dug into his skin, but Kai was oblivious to the pain since he himself was experiencing the same euphoria Hilary was. "HILARY!" _

_At that moment, they were one. _

_This Night that would be forever. _

_When the ecstasy dispersed, all that was left was the fast breaths as they tried to take in as much air as possible. "Kai…that was…amazing." Hilary closed her eyes, as her breathing returned to normal and tiredness entered her mind. "Yeah I know." Kai smiled. Hilary didn't see his smile, but she was able to hear what he said next before sleep consumed her, "Hilary…I love you." _

_I've showed you how crazy _

_I am about you_

_Now I will tell you_

_Because you are everything to me,_

_And you are my forever. _

_Her eyes opened halfway as soon as she heard those three (four actually) words she wanted him to say for so long. "Kai. I love you too." She smiled, as Kai leaned down and kissed her forehead. It was only seconds before sleep took over and she floated off to dreamland. _

_Kai watched her sleep and stood. He reached down and picked her up bridal style. _

_He carried her to his room and set her down on his bed, under the blankets. He slipped into the bed and soon he himself was asleep._

_&&_

**FLASHBACK END**

Hilary turned to Kai. His sleeping face looked so innocent compared to the face he had when they were making love. She smiled at the thought. It felt like so long ago, like a distant dream. But it was only a few hours ago.

She smiled as he heard Kai groan as well and open his crimson orbs. He looked down at Hilary, who grinned sheepishly, "Hey." "Hey." He laughed lightly. "What time is it?" Hilary glanced behind her at a clock that read, "3:34 am." "Early." Kai smirked, "And I'm awake now. What to do." He hinted her which Hilary laughed at. "Again Mr. Hiwatari?" Kai chuckled at her use of his name, "Why not."

He pulled the covers over them.

&&

THE END

For my dirty minded friends. And for all you other pervs out there! Happy now! DAMN YOU GIRL! Lol. (Talking to my friend) Well, actually, that was a joy to write! Hehe…I'm such a pervert myself! Anyway, tell me what you think. Remember, I'm young and this is my first lemon-fic so I'm not good at describing. And well, I've never had it…(AHH!) so I don't exactly know how _it _goes. Lol. Anyway, review guys! Oh and that poem was sorta written on the spot and sucks so much! So just ignore that!

Tori – O…M…G!

Miko – (covering eyes) Is it finished yet?

Author – WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME!

Tori – You weren't there…

Author – Who said I wasn't?

Angel – What happened here?

Miko – COVER YOUR EYES ANGEL!

Tori and Author – Weirdo. Review and thanks for reading!


End file.
